


Loosen Up

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted for the <i> Role Reversal</i> Theme:  Hawaii 5-0, Danny/Steve, Danny's the laid back surf dude who teaches Steve a thing or two about going with the flow and karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen Up

"You need to lighten up man," Danny told his partner as they walked into Five-O's offices.

"I'm relaxed."

Looking over at his partner, Danny shook his head. "That's relaxed?" he asked motioning up and down to indicate Steve's manner of dress.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Steve asked.

"Look at us. There is something wrong with this picture," he said, "I'm the guy from Jersey. You are the Navy Seal who grew up on the Island. Yet I'm the one all local like with the Aloha shirt and you're... you're..."

"I'm what?"

"Uptight," Danny finally came up with. "I thought Seals were supposed to be adaptable and fit in with their environment?"

"We are."

"Steve, man you better channel that inner seal and lose the tie, Haole Boy."


End file.
